


Hard Candy

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: athene noctua!verse, cute brother being cute, wing!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastien conduces a scientific experiment to find his brother's favorite candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> It's been a while since I last wrote anything for this !verse. I missed it! Also, I owed plum a Hermann / Bastien cute fic :3
> 
> Completely writen in my Phone, grammar mistakes and weird spelling will be fixed later :D

Bastien always got the first pick of the bag of hard candies. Every once in a while Dietrich would bring a plastic bag filled with round and glassy sugary bits, in different colors and flavours, and he would garantee Bastien's baby brother privileges by allowing him to pick five pieces of candy before anyone else.

The younger Gottlieb would always pick the same set of candies: three strawberry, one orange and one grape.

He enjoyed this small privilege but he was never selfish. When he noticed there were too few red candies, for exemple, he'd gladly pick two or even only one strawberry piece for himself.

After his first pick, the bag would empty without much of a pattern. Karla never wasted too much time chosing, she just took whatever chance gave her - except for the blue ones nobody actually knew what flavour was, she never ate those. Which was okay since Dietrich was particularly fond of the mysterious blue candy.

When a few bags were gone, Bastien realized one person never shared the candies with the rest of the family. Surprisingly enough it wasn't Lars. Their father was strangely addicted to the orange candies and he'd quickly finish them if given the chance. That's why Bastien always picked one in his first choice.

No, the one completely uninterested in the hard candies was his most beloved brother Hermann. Bastien knew his brother's peculiar organism couldn't handle too much sugar, but he'd seen Hermann eating sugary treats and drinking oversweetened coffee and tea, so he knew it wasn't about his metabolism as much as it was about his choices.

One day, when Dietrich held him the full bag, he went straight to Hermann's room. Cautiously, he approached his brother, poking his back right between the small, soft feathers across his shoulder blades. "Manny!" He called happily. "I brought candy!"

Hermann turned to face him, a small fond smile on his face. "Thank you Hasi, but I don't want candy."

"But it is the first pick!" The yonger brother argued. Hermann shook his head.

"It doesn't matter Hasi, I'm not particularly fond of any of them."

Bastien regarded his brother like he had grown a second head. Hermann rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "They all taste the same to me, and they are all too sweet. I feel like my mouth gets stuffed with cotton when I eat them."

"Manny, Manny, Manny..." Bastien said with all the condescendency of a small kid. "They don't taste the same at all! You claim to be such a scientist but you probably never conduced a proper taste test!"

Hermann laughed gently, his wings shaking as he regarded Bastien's offended expression. "So, Doctor Hasi, do you think you can find the right candy for me?"

Bastien took a deep breath and his eyes shone with resolution. "Your case is really severe Mr. Manny, but I am confident we will solve it."

So he began to clear space on Hermann's desk while his brother kept reading quietly. He carefully picked one candy of each flavour and lined them over a paper sheet. With a ballpoint pen he labelled each candy, aware that Hermann wouldn't be able to pick them apart by color.

When he was done he cleared his throat, calling Hermann's attention. The winged teen looked down at the carefully crafted grid and smiled proudly at it. "Mystery blue candy?" He asked, frowning.

"Dietrich loves them but not even he knows what they're supposed to be..."

They began the tests. Hermann used the handle of a magnifying glass to break the candies since he was afraid that eating them all would get him sick. Bastien allowed it because he thought the broken pieces left over would serve as color samples for Hermann to learn to identify his favorite. Once they found which one was his favorite.

The first one was Bastien's personal favorite: strawberry. Hermann liked the fruit but found the artificial flavour was nothing like the natural one. It lacked the sour-y aftertaste Hermann liked so much. In a scale of one to ten, he wrote six beside the crumbs of red candy.

The next was cherry and it had the same problem the strawberry one presented. He wrote it down to a five and went to the following candy.

Orange wasn't quite bad but it reminded him of a cough medicine he had to take when he was younger and it brought orange's mark down to a five. Pineapple, grape and the mysterious blue candy went the same way, no one reached more than six on the Manny Candy Scale.

Bastien was mildly disappointed, so he was utterly surprised when his brother began to smile when he poped the last piece of candy into his mouth. "This one is quite good actually." He said, picking a few crumbs of the last candy and putting them in his mouth.

"Lemon!" Bastien exclaimed, happily sweeping the rest of the candies off the paper and into his cupped hand. He tossed the mixed bits into his mouth and frowned, shaking his head and taking a long gulp of the water Hermann kept on his nightstand. "Maybe EveryFlavour Candy isn't quite as good an idea as it seems.."

Hermann took the last bit of lemon candy and studied it against the light. It was a beautiful shade of grey, light but with some sort of character he couldn't define. He put it in his mouth and enjoyed the bittersweetness of it. "Thank you Hasi."

"What happened to the Doctor?" Bastien asked playfully. They laughed and cleaned Hermann's desk and Bastien went back to the living room to put the candy bag where it belonged.

Bastien still got the first pick of the candies in the plastic bag, but if he noticed there weren't many lemon candies, he would trade one of the strawberry ones for a citric piece. Not for him, though. He liked the privilege of first choice but he was never selfish about it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623151) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum)




End file.
